Occasionally, a firefighter, or a chemical worker, or an emergency rescue worker is called to respond to an incident, such as a vehicle wreck or a chemical spill, without an adequate opportunity to don protective garments designed to protect him or her against being splashed, sprayed, or contacted by blood of a victim, by a hazardous chemical, or by another hazardous or potentially hazardous substance, in a liquid or particulate form.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,717, a protective garment is disclosed, which employs leg portions including socks and which employs cuffs attached to the leg portions, whereby to prevent liquids from entering boots. Although the disclosed garment protects the lower torso, legs, and feet of the wearer, the disclosed garment does not protect the upper torso, arms, or hands of the wearer.